Hotch Don't Dance
by smokinhottie
Summary: First ever Criminal Minds story! What happens when the BAU team is snowed in after a case and end up at a bar with kareoke? Let's just say Morgan and Reid may need to keep there day job! Hope you like!


Criminal Minds

Smokinhottie

"Hotch Don't Dance"

Disclaimer: Sorry! Don't own them and wish I did! Don't own the song either!

Author's Note: Just wanted to ask that everyone be kind! This is my first Criminal Minds story! Please allow me my training wheels! Then you can toughen me up! Much thanks and love go out to Hotchityhotchhotch! You rock!

Hotch Don't Dance

It was a Friday night and the team of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit had just finished wrapping up a brutal case in Philadelphia. Due to the weather they found themselves stuck for the night with mild hopes of flying out sometime this century.

"We work for the FBI, catch sadistic killers, own our own jet…and STILL can't fly home when we want!" grumbled Derek Morgan as he drank his beer. They had decided that it was definitely a must to blow off some steam from this case and had chosen to venture to a local bar. Everyone was washing down wings and burgers with beers trying to make the most of the evening. "I don't know if you noticed pumpkin but there is about 9 feet of snow out there! I would rather be on the ground than in the air right now!" Penelope Garcia said enthusiastically.

"Actually Garcia there can't be 9 feet of snow out there right now. You see it started falling this afternoon and if you calculate what time it started with the rate it's falling you'd get about 2 feet…not 9." Spencer Reid said before Morgan could answer, as he attempted to get his fry with a large glop of ketchup on it to his mouth without getting it on his sweater vest. Garcia just glared at him.

"Chocolate Adonis?" Garcia said still maintaining her glare.

"Yes Kitten?" Morgan said.

"Do something with….HIM!" She said dramatically.

"You heard the lady Morgan. Fix him!" Jennifer "JJ" Jareau said with smile.

"Wait! Why is it my responsibility? When did I become his keeper?" Morgan said putting his hands up.

"Who said I needed a keeper!" Reid said with as much innocence he could muster.

"Out of my sight!" Garcia shouted as she shooed him away.

"All right my man. Let's go before she finds a way to destroy your life with her computer powers! Come on! We gotta show the ladies our swagga!" Morgan said as he and Reid left the table and disappeared into the crowd. JJ and Garcia looked at each other and shook their heads and laughed.

"I don't even want to know what those 2 have in mind." Said JJ as she went back to her beer.

"I wouldn't mind having a little of Morgan's swagga on me." Garcia purred as she searched the crowd for him.

"What about you and Morgan's swagga?" Emily Prentisse said with much confusion as she and Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner walked up to the table.

"Careful what you ask!" JJ said trying to stifle her giggles. Emily nodded.

"Duely noted!" said Hotch as they sat down and ordered from a nearby waitress.

"So are we stuck here for eternity or do we have lift off?" said JJ with hope in her eyes.

"Sorry! It looks like we may be stuck here for a while. There's about 9 feet of snow out there. There's no way they are going to let us take off." Hotch said as he sipped his beer.

"Do yourself a favor! Don't say that there is 9 feet of snow out there unless you want to get one of Reid's brain vomiting explanations." Garcia said as she focused on the group again.

"Ok…." Said Emily with a frown of confusion. Just at that moment the DJ got on the mike.

"Ok all you people get your bodies on the dance floor we about to drop the beat yo! And to help us do that we got these 2 cool cats of rap here to do it! Let's get it on Morgan and Reid!"

"Oh my…what are they doing?" Emily said as Morgan dances out onto the stage. Reid follows but with a look of pure horror on his face.

"What's up Philly! My man Reid here and I are about to bring you the swagga! Ladies I'm spoken for but Reid here is single and available! So go easy on him! DJ drop the beat!" Morgan says as the song starts up. Back at the table everyone looked at each other with shock and disbelief.

"Is he serious?" Garcia shouted above the music. "Who has claimed my Chocolate God?"

"Baby girl! This song is for you!" Morgan said as the song started up.

_I'm more than just an option  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
Refuse to be forgotten  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
I took a chance with my heart  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
And I feel it taking over_

"Who is he calling baby girl? I'm the only one he calls baby girl?..." Garcia mumbled as she leapt up from the table and disappeared to the dance floor. JJ and Emily laughed as they watched Reid try not to look awkward saying his one line of HEY HEY HEY.

_I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I bet if I give all my love  
Then nothings gonna tear us apart  
_

JJ soon got up and headed to the floor to dance with Garcia and Emily was about to go when she stopped and noticed that Hotch was still sitting at the table. She came and stood in front of him and shouted above the music.

"Come dance with me." Hotch shook his head.

"I don't dance!" He said. Emily laughed and shook her head.

"You don't have to dance well, just come go out there and move with the music." She said as she leaned in to talk in his ear. Hotch tried to focus. Here was the woman he wanted more than anything in the world, asking him to dance with her. What was holding him back?

"I'll look ridiculous." He said as he shook his head. Emily wasn't having it. She took his hand and pulled him off the bar stool.

"You dancing can't look anymore ridiculous than Reid singing." She laughed as she led him to the floor.

_I'm more than just a number  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
I doubt you'll find another  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
So every single summer  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
I be the one that you remember_

Hotch wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He had only had half a beer but he felt totally slammed. Emily was having a great time moving to the music and it was making him drool. How had he missed the sexy red shirt she was wearing? It was a simple button up with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, but this time he noticed how it accented her slim waist. And the jeans? How did he miss how perfect her butt looked in them as she rolled her hips with the music. What was wrong with him? He was a profiler and he missed how great she looked tonight?

_And I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I bet if I give all my love,  
Then nothings gonna tear us apart  
_

Emily tried not to laugh at how uncomfortable Hotch looked but she was determined. He was going to relax and have a good time if it killed him. She knew that the last case had got to him. It didn't help that Hailey's death had been 2 years ago and he still hadn't quite let down his guard and move on. She had tried to be there for him as much as she could but she didn't know if she could do it anymore. Not that she was throwing in the towel, but that she wanted to be more than a friend to him.

_It's more than just a mission_

_Hey, Hey, Hey  
You hear but you don't listen  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
You better pay attention  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
And get what you been missing_

Hotch was warming up to the idea of dancing with Emily and followed her advice and just move with the music. He grew bolder as he danced closer to her and took her hand. Emily was surprised at first but smiled as she followed his lead. He gently pulled her closer and she put a hand to his shoulder. She smiled as she rolled her hips down and back up. Hotch surprised her when he went down and came back up to. His hand that was once at her waist had moved to her lower back and pulled her closer.

_I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I bet if I give all my love,  
Then nothings gonna tear us apart  
_

The world seemed to stop spinning as they continued to sway with the music. Her perfume was all that he could smell and he felt dizzy and warm. She was all that mattered in that moment and when she looked up at him he felt his heart slam into his chest. They didn't kiss, but simply look into each others eyes. That one looked changed everything.

_Too many times I've been wrong  
I guess being right takes too long  
I'm done waiting, theres nothing left to do  
But give all I have to you and_

She had never felt this way before as he held her close and she breathed deeply his cologne. When he looked into her eyes she saw everything she felt mirrored in his. Hotch knew when he looked in her eyes that nothing would be the same. He wanted to give her everything she deserved. He wanted to protect her, love and care for her. He hadn't been able to do that with Hailey but he wasn't about to make the same mistake again.

_I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I bet if I give all my love,  
Then nothings gonna tear us apart  
I bet if I give all my love,  
_

As the song ended, both were surprised that to find they were both out of breath. She laughed and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks for the dance. I think you lied when you said you don't dance." She said as she turned to head back to the table. Hotch smiled as he took her hand and pulled her to him again.

"Thank you." He bent and whispered in her ear. "It's only because of you."

Emily blushed slightly as they walked back to the table to join the rest of their team. Although neither had said anything to the other, words had been exchanged. Feelings had been found and nothing was ever going to be the same again.

Ok (cowers under blanket) Let the reviews come? Should I continue or keep this as a one-shot?


End file.
